Control
by TammytheYammy
Summary: -Antisepticeye- Based on "Control" by Halsey.


_They send me away to find them a fortune._

Anti grinned as he uploaded the video he'd recorded in Sean's place. " ". What a lovely game. You didn't have to kill anyone, but you could. And at one point, in was nearly necessary.

The thought made him chuckle.

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold._

With a sigh, he looked to the mirror. He supposed it was time for him to let Jack come back, but it was just so FUN to take his opposite's place. He scratched his chin as he pondered his choices.

 _The house was awake,_

One; let Jack come back. The fans would have no idea that Anti had taken his place at all, that way. But what fun would that be?

Two; stay. They'd notice the slightest subtleties, but over-all? It would be so much more fun. And perhaps he'd be able to bring Dark out of hiding inside of Mark.

 _With shadows and monsters._

Snickering, he looked into the mirror. Jack was still banging, trying to get back. Tsking, Anti grinned. "Oh, Sean. We both have to be willing to go back to our homes, you know that."

He stepped away, picking up his coffee and strolling back the "recording room". Sitting down at Sean's desk, scoffing. Why had that _idiot_ gotten a Standing Desk? It's not like either of them were really going to use it.

 _The hallways, they echoed and groaned._

Sighing, Anti gathered up his notes. It was only a matter of time before people would start to notice Anti's presence "within" Jack, but no one would take it seriously. After all, he was quite good at his job.

Taking over someone's life only to tear it down and then give it back.

 _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning._

But, the constant kindness? He'd watched Jack grow up - not that he wasn't a happy child, but he was very insecure. And he'd gotten so much better after he'd started doing YouTube - he was still insecure, but he was so much more proud. In a good way.

Anti wasn't sure he'd be able to take that away from Sean.

 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me."_

Walking to the mirror, Anti saw Sean had turned away. "Sean?"

"What?" Jack scoffed, turning to the demon. "What is it?"

"I have.. A proposal." He forced a grin.

"And what is that?"

 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me,_

"We share a body." Anti stated, bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Jack almost screeched. "You're crazy!"

Chuckling, Anti shook his head. "Maybe just a little, but what's so bad about it? Mark and Dark did it. And frankly, I'm jealous of what you have here."

 _My mind's like a deadly disease._

Jack scowled. "What I have there? You've fuckin' stole my life!"

"Well," Anti shrugged, "That's my job. Then I'm supposed to tear it apart, but, come on. You're not the type that deserves that. And, wouldn't a partnership be so much more beneficial to the both of us?"

"..How so?"

 _I'm bigger than my body,_

"Weeeell," the Demon drawled, "If we were to team up, for one, our power would be unstoppable. We wouldn't have to do anything like murder; I know you're not comfortable with it. And besides, I'm not one to get my hands dirty."

"Tell me something I don't know, Anti." Jack scoffed.

 _I'm colder than this home._

"Well, we'd both get times controlling our shared body. It's not like anyone would know, since your personality would be the more prominent one." Anti supplied.

"Lovely. I still don't like the idea of sharing my thoughts with you, though." Sean glared.

"We wouldn't be sharing thoughts, Sean." Anti laughed. "We'd be able to communicate through thoughts, but we wouldn't share them."

 _I'm meaner than my demons,_

Sean sighed. "Fine. If that'll get me back to my own world, then fine."

Grinning, Anti reached his hand through the mirror, taking Sean's. "You won't regret this."

"I already do."

 _I'm bigger than these bones._

In a split second, the two of them were fused. The mirror stopped being a gateway to the other world. Grinning, the two of the looked at their hands. "Still regret it, Seany-boy?" Anti cracked.

"..Not as much, but I'm still concerned."

 _And all the kids cried out,_

"Well," Anti grinned as they checked themselves in the mirror - the only notable difference being the splash of purple flecks in their eyes - "You have my demonic promise not to betray you, as long as I get some time in control as well."

Sean continued to examine their shared body, before grinning. "Deal."

 _"Please stop, you're scaring me!"_

A quiet laugh broke through their throat. "Do you know how insane we look right now, Sean?" Anti quipped.

"Oh, you're one t'fuckin' talk." Jack shot right back.

 _I can't help this awful energy._

Anti grinned as he had them walk out of the bathroom.

"H-Hey!" Jack protested, "What the fuck are ye doin'?!"

"What, Sean? We do have VidCon in a couple weeks. Shouldn't we get a head-start on the videos?" Anti smiled as he sat them down at their desk.

"I.. Yeah, I guess so." Jack breathed. He was so sure the demon was going to break his promise.

 _Goddamn right you should be scared of me._

The demon relented his forceful control of the body, giving Jack the reigns. "You do the honors, Sean."

Jack laughed as he set up the recording software.

 _ **Who is in control?**_


End file.
